


Khadgar needs you most

by Khadorkable (Samifery)



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, LionTrust, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samifery/pseuds/Khadorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s awfully rude to throw a party in my honor and not invite me,” Khadgar said cheekily, letting his eyes travel down Lothar’s body only to stop at the tented part of cloth covering his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khadgar needs you most

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me wondering about the hotness of Khadgar being commanding and fierce and ended up with not having much at all to do with it. Might continue this later with another chapter or one-shot. Maybe.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“My king needs me!”_

_“Azeroth needs you more!”_

Lothar hummed to himself as he recalled the fierce, commanding look that had been on Khadgar’s face when the words had left his mouth. It had been only then when he had realized just how attracted he was to the young mage that had suddenly dropped into his life to stay forever. It had been then, when all the jumbled up pieces that were his feelings had truly clicked in their rightful places. The jealousy he had felt even thinking about Khadgar and Garona together had never been for the half-orc - it had been for the mage.

Lothar sighed quietly as he lay on his bed, sprawled across the comfortably soft linen under him, his calloused hand sliding lower and lower on his stomach in lazy circles as the image of Khadgar swam inside his head. The big, innocent brown eyes looking up at him in shyness turning full blown lust, the soft voice demanding him, pleading him to do something, with surprising power hiding just under the surface.

His hand slid down to palm himself through his night pants, and he groaned in relief.

“Mmm, Khadgar…”

“You called?”

Lothar jumped up, blue eyes suddenly wide and panicked as he looked up at the young man standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe with the most wicked spark in his dark eyes that was in contrast to the soft, innocent smile adorning his plump lips. How long had he been there?

“You know, it’s awfully rude to throw a party in my honor and not invite me,” Khadgar said cheekily, letting his eyes travel down Lothar’s body only to stop at the tented part of cloth covering his groin. Lothar could only stare, mouth agape and unable to move from his position on the bed. He would have suspected magic was involved, but the absence of brilliant blue light negated that thought immediately. The only thing pinning him there was the devilish gaze the mage was directing at him.

“Well, why don’t you join me then?” The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to even think about them, pleased as the challenge crumbled Khadgar’s casual exterior for a small moment. The young man gulped, hesitating. A smirk rose to Lothar’s lips as he finally found his bearings again and simply spread his legs wider in invitation.

There was a tense moment in the room as both men stayed still, sizing each other up; Lothar nervous how the mage would react, and Khadgar trying to decide if the warrior was, truly, serious, or just messing with him. But he had heard Lothar moan his name, honest and open. There was no arguing that.

Khadgar moved forward swiftly, walking through the room all the way to Lothar’s bed with the same determination he had walked into the barracks to search the body, or to the cells to set Lothar free so they could save Azeroth. He had made his decision, and nobody could stop him now.

Climbing on the comfy bed, Khadgar straddled Lothar and dug his fingers into the thin linen shirt the older man was wearing. Without a pause, the mage tugged, pulling the warrior to him with surprising strength and pressing his lips on Lothar’s.

It was nothing like Khadgar had imagined - and he had imagined plenty. Lothar’s lips were soft, a staggering contrast to his beard that scratched against his face. The big, strong hands lifting to his back were gentle, pressing almost delicately against his cloth robes and urging him on with calmness that the mage had never thought to expect. It felt like the man was handling a glass statue that might break under the slightest pressure.

Khadgar, pulling away with a slight pant, smiled at Lothar as he caught his eyes with his own. He studied the handsome man for a long, silent moment, then leaned forward to press his lips on the man’s neck just under his ear.

“You don’t have to be that gentle,” Khadgar murmured between kisses he littered on Lothar’s neck. “I don’t break so easily.” As if to prove a point, the mage bit down on Lothar’s neck, managing to pull a strained groan from the older man.

A second later he found himself on his back, Lothar hovering over him with lust blown eyes and almost feral expression on his face. Khadgar whined at the image in front of him, grabbing onto the older man and pulling him back into another kiss fervently. How long had he been entertaining himself with the thoughts of Lothar on top of him, the heavy weight of that muscled warrior’s body pressing him into a mattress? It felt like a lifetime, even when he knew it had only been weeks.

Weeks too long.

Khadgar gasped for air as he broke the kiss, burying his head into Lothar’s neck to explore more of his body with his mouth; his hands, in the meanwhile, found their way lower and lower on Lothar’s back, all the way to his ass. He squeezed experimentally and was awarded with a groan from the man above him. But just a groan. Khadgar stopped, confused by the lack of movement from Lothar. The warrior did react to everything he was doing, clearly wanting it, but yet he seemed to be holding himself back as if he feared he would hurt the younger man.

“Lothar?” Khadgar asked, moving his head back to lay on the pillow under him to see the strained expression on the older man’s face. It wasn’t a question whether or not he wanted - it was more than obvious he did - but why did he hold himself back? Khadgar lifted a hand to his cheek, looking into Lothar’s eyes with a touch of shyness mixed into his confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Lothar was silent for a moment, simply staring into the big brown eyes looking up at him. Then, slowly, he voiced his concerns.

“Have you done this before?” The question had only occurred to him now, seeing, and feeling, Khadgar against him, so enthusiastic and urgent and clearly inexperienced. Lothar could see the mage blush and avert his lust blown eyes, shyness taking ahold of him properly now.

“Well… sort of… but uh… not with a… another person…” Khadgar stammered, flushing even more at his confession.

Lothar stared. Then, without a warning, he ducked back into a fierce kiss, with new kind of hunger and urgency. Khadgar wasn’t sure what made the Lion react like that - maybe the fact that he was his first, or the thought of him touching himself in private - and in the end, he didn’t really care. The heat was back, and the words had seemed to dissipate some of that restraint Lothar had showed earlier; still deliberately careful with his actions, but in a way that made Khadgar feel heady and above all, safe. The sensation and the kiss brought back his courage, and he used it to tug on Lothar’s linen shirt with demanding hands, growling into the older man’s mouth like commanding him to do something about the restraining piece of cloth. When the warrior didn’t immediately discard the shirt, Khadgar dug his own hands under the hem and started pushing, breaking the kiss in favor of sliding lower to examine his lover’s sleek, muscled torso. He had seen it before, of course, traveling with Lothar and being in so close contact with him, and he had definitely stared more than once; but none of that came even close to the pleasure of having that beautiful, battle worn and scarred body before him, all his for the taking. With lust in his eyes, Khadgar ducked his head and started exploring the tense muscles with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses, bites, and licks everywhere he could reach.

Khadgar’s exploration was ended when Lothar finally managed to struggle himself out of his shirt, coming back down to the mage and pinning him against the mattress with force Khadgar more than enjoyed.

“My turn,” the warrior growled into his ear, deep and predatory, not giving his mage even a moment to prepare when his hands pushed the robes aside, shedding Khadgar from his clothes faster than the younger man thought possible. The second later a pair of lips hit his skin, and he moaned loudly.

Lothar was good with his mouth. _No, understatement_ , Khadgar’s hazy brain insisted, _he’s phenomenal_. He could feel the heat building inside his lower stomach at every lick and bite Lothar’s devilish mouth drew on him, every rash of beard against his sensitive, unblemished skin. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the sensations, his hands searching for purchase from Lothar’s back with his nails digging into the well toned muscles. The sounds coming out of his mouth were sinful and unabashed as Lothar moved to suck on his adam’s apple, only to move lower a moment later and latch his wrecked lips on on the mage’s left nipple. Khadgar arched off the bed with a loud keen.

“A.. A-Anduin…” Khadgar moaned, digging his nails even deeper into Lothar’s back as the older man bucked his hips against his own at the sound of his name. His head swam, his whole body was shuddering, and it was then when Lothar decided to reach down and slide his big, warm palm inside of Khadgar’s pants. The mage arched against his hand, groaning helplessly at the firm grip around him, stroking and toying with him as much as he pleased. It was a surprise to Khadgar how long he lasted Lothar’s handling. It was a surprise to both of them what happened when the heat pooling inside him tipped over and burst; a loud shout of curses, foreign words, and Lothar’s first name flooded out of Khadgar’s mouth, his body arching off the bed as he came, covering his lover’s palm and his own lower stomach in hot cum. At the same time Khadgar’s eyes opened and flared bright blue, his hands shooting to the side just in time for Lothar to see the runes dancing around his right hand. Then, the dresser perched against the wall burst into bright blue flames.

Khadgar groaned heavily and sank back into the bed, his whole body thrumming with afterglow and his now brown eyes fluttered shut in full blown satisfaction. The mage didn’t seem to realize the happily burning dresser to his right, nor the shock decorating Lothar’s face as the warrior stared at the dresser, and then the man under him, with his mouth agape.

Khadgar didn’t see the two guards bursting into the room with alarmed expressions either, nor the slyness in Lothar’s face when the guards saw their position. After a while, the dresser stopped burning, leaving behind nothing to indicate it had ever caught fire.

Khadgar woke up again when the pale moon was high over Stormwind, in the arms of the man he had ever only hoped to seduce. He sighed contently, nudging himself closer into Lothar’s warm body, and closing his eyes again. He could apologize for falling asleep in the morning. He already knew just how he would go about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to find me on Tumblr, my name is Khadorkable there as well!


End file.
